


【海贼乙女】病时二三事

by Youko0000



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youko0000/pseuds/Youko0000
Summary: •索隆单人现代paro•2k3刚好想到这个场景，想写一写。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Kudos: 4





	【海贼乙女】病时二三事

  
  


这天索隆醒来的时候感觉有点不对劲。  
  


早晨五点半，屋内一片寂静，按照往常，本该自己臂弯里还有个睡得一派香甜的女人，直到自己晨练回来才会哼哼唧唧地撒娇着说不想起床。今天身边却空无一人，那半边床铺凉凉的温度预示着女人已经离开很久的事实。

索隆从床上撑起身子，薄薄的被单滑落，露出赤裸的胸膛和形状漂亮又充满力量的大块肌肉。索隆有点烦躁地挠挠头，下床大步出门去寻找那个消失的女人。

天色已经开始泛出黎明的白，客厅的布置在清晨的昏暗天光里若隐若现。索隆没太费力气就找到了隔壁客房紧闭的门里藏着的你。

女人纤细的身影此时紧紧裹着厚厚的棉被，只有一头长发散在棉被外。身形蜷起侧卧，背对着门。

索隆走到床边，就看见那张小脸上不正常的潮红。脸侧和颈侧的发被汗水浸湿，贴在皮肤上，呼吸略显急促。一向沉着的男人此刻瞳孔微缩，一时间有点无措。

昏昏沉沉间感受到有人靠近。你撑开沉重的眼皮看清眼前的高大男人。“......索隆？”又长长呼出一口气，感受到自己依旧滚烫的呼吸，喉咙还在隐隐作痛。

昨晚入睡没多久，你就感觉到身体热得受不了，睁眼过后这种难受的感觉愈发明显。探探额头再摸摸男人的体温，居然比起这个人型暖炉也不相上下。而喉间的不适感更告诉你，这很有可能是因为扁桃体发炎导致的一场发烧。你烦躁地把身上的被单都推给男人，摇摇晃晃地从男人身上爬下，摸索到客厅吞了退烧药就去了隔壁客房。刚才发热的情况已经变成发冷，呼吸很烫但是浑身发冷，厚厚的棉被把你捂出了汗都依旧感觉冷得难受。你慢慢在脑部的发胀感里陷入昏沉。

「怎么生病了不叫醒我，还自己跑出来？」索隆的声线有些怒意，但更多的是紧张和担忧。索隆看到你浑身虚弱一个人躺在客房，心里充满自责和疼惜。他伸出手就要连着棉被把你抱回去，在主卧你会睡得舒服些。

你从被窝里伸出手，冷得打了个寒战，轻轻推了一下男人。“我怕传染给你，起来吃了退烧药就到隔壁睡了。多睡一会儿就会好了。”你忍不住快速把手缩了回去。

索隆没有管你的抗拒，看到你的小动作，好气又好笑，一种酸酸涩涩的感觉漫上心间。他从你略破碎的声线间读懂你的痛苦，心脏一阵收缩。索隆稳稳地抱着你回到主卧，尽可能避免了任何会让你感到颠簸不适的起伏。索隆轻轻把你放回床上，随后又掀开棉被自己也爬了进去。

“......索隆？”你讶异地睁大眼，眼部的肿胀此时给你强烈不适的反应，你又重新眯起眼睛。“别闹，快点出去，会传染的。”紧张的语速让你忍不住偏头咳了两下。你想要赶男人出去，但虚弱无力的手脚让你的动作没有一点效果。“索隆你听话呀！”

无视你的挣扎，索隆把你抱住，把你的头摁在胸膛上。「别这样说，我可是‘魔兽’啊，‘魔兽’怎么会怕小猫的传染呢。」感受到女人变得微弱的动作和逐渐平稳的呼吸，索隆低下头，拨开粘着发丝的刘海，在女人光洁的额头上轻轻落下一个吻。「......辛苦了。」

被索隆摁在心口时，你还想要抗拒一下。但是索隆一向偏高的体温对此刻的你来说实在是太舒服，紧紧贴在索隆坚硬的胸膛，你听到那颗心脏此刻有规律地、有力地跳动，像是某种催眠的钟声。不知不觉间大脑的隐隐作痛也远去，你落入这个磨人夜晚真正的梦乡。意识模糊间，感觉有什么东西贴上额间。就像一个封印，你彻底失去意识。

索隆静静看着怀里的女人。周身的棉被对他来说实在是折磨，但他受得心甘情愿。看着女人不复往常生机活力的样子，某种名为心疼和怜惜的情绪紧紧扯住心间那一块最脆弱的地方，绊住他前行的脚步。索隆身上渗出汗，发间的湿润感他再熟悉不过，此刻却无暇他顾，只是抱着怀里的女人一动不动。不知过去多久，直到女人的脸色和呼吸都变得正常，索隆才轻轻把你从怀里松开，从床上下来，给你掖好被子，带着一身湿淋淋和黏腻去冲了个澡，又带着清爽干净的床单被褥回来轻手轻脚地更换。

你依旧睡得很沉，但比起几个小时前已经香甜许多。

索隆收拾完这一切，坐在床边静静看着你。看着窗外明亮的天色，索隆决定先给你请假，然后给自己也请假。索隆站在煤气灶前，一手编辑着信息，一手用锅勺时不时滤走上浮的白沫。信息发送成功的叮咚声和锅里白粥不停翻滚的咕噜声在厨房里响起，金色的阳光从窗外洒进来，洒在男人一向沉着握剑此刻却笨拙掌勺的大手上，古铜色肌肤镀上一层金光，洁白寡淡的粥也被阳光衬托得香甜美味。

索隆回到房间，打好一盆温水，大手拧干毛巾后笨拙却温柔地撩开女人湿濡的头发，细细地擦拭女人的面和颈。

你终于醒来，身上的沉重感已消去大半。索隆那张俊朗挺拔的面容，此刻正放大在眼前。你感受到棉被的闷热想要掀开，在接触到空气的时候又忍不住打了个寒战。索隆赶紧按住被子。

「你现在还不能吹风。太热的话我给你换一张薄一点的被子。」你乖巧地窝在被子里，只露出一个头，眼珠子滴溜溜地转，跟着索隆忙前忙后。

在索隆把你抱起换被子的时候，你笑嘻嘻地搂住他的脖子在他的脸上留下一个响亮的啵。索隆脸上飞起薄红。「蠢女人不要把汗蹭到我身上！」吼完又觉得不应该。「但你现在不准洗澡，等休息再久一点再说。我熬了白粥，等下端进来。假已经帮你请好了，今天安心在家休息就可以了。真是的，把身体弄成那样，要是我不在你身边你还真是会乱来。」索隆最后几句变成几不可闻的嘟囔。

“我知道啦～超爱索隆的哦！所以索隆在我身边真是太好了！我这种笨蛋没有索隆真是不行啊。”你笑嘻嘻盯着他看。

「你在说什么啊！给我收敛一点啊！」耳尖红透的男人大声训斥道。「所以，你知道就好！我去给你端粥！好好等着！」男人转身出了房门，一向稳重的背影里此刻透露出某种落荒而逃的气息。

你留在床上笑弯了眼睛。

索隆端着温开水、白粥还有药进来。

你靠在枕头上，看着眼前的男人给你笨拙地把粥吹凉。“索隆还会熬粥呀，我都不知道呢。”你饶有兴致地调戏他。

索隆没有接下你的调戏，只是把粥一勺勺喂给你。「还不是因为某个不爱惜身体的笨蛋。」他才不会说自己对着最简单的食谱看了很久最后还打电话给圈圈眉厨子结果被嘲笑的事情。

“很好吃哦！”你大力表扬他，索隆因为你的赞扬又红了耳尖。「知道了！那你就多吃点！吃完粥吃药就好好休息！」男人大声回应你，手上的动作抖了两抖。

你嘴里含着粥，含糊不清地问：“索隆不去上班吗，很晚了哦。今天好像也没去晨练。没关系吗？”

索隆收拾好碗筷，准备给你喂药。「不去了，今天在家陪你。一定要恢复好身体。」停顿过后，小声道，「什么都没有你重要。」

满室阳光明媚，映在你抚上他脸颊的指尖和他专注于你的黑瞳仁里。


End file.
